


The Pie Frosting Incident

by DeepDarkFandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is grumpy and Dean is adorable, Fluff, Gen, Pie, could be interpreted as destiel, i wrote this in half an hour and it shows, there is a single pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDarkFandom/pseuds/DeepDarkFandom
Summary: Cas is not a morning person, Dean is a dork. Strawberry pie is involved.





	The Pie Frosting Incident

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1am and I wrote this in half an hour.  
> Find the hidden pun.

Cas stumbled out of his motel room, looking like he wanted to die. 

“Morning sunshine,” Dean grinned. Cas looked him, eyes half glued shut with sleep, then continued on his path to the coffee tray Sam had brought in. Dean huffed a laugh. It amused him to no end that Castiel, angel of the lord, was not a morning person.

Cas flopped into a chair just as Dean gleefully pulled a slice of strawberry pie towards himself.

Cas looked disgusted. “You’re having pie for _breakfast_ now?”

“This isn’t just any pie, Cas. This is _strawberry_ pie.”

“Is that even a thing? Are you sure that’s not cake?” Dean gave him a scandalised look.

“Of course it’s pie. Look, it’s even got pink icing.” He enthusiastically held up the sugary pink monstrosity. Cas grunted and went back to his coffee.

“Your loss, man.” Dean shrugged and dug into the slice of pie with gusto.

A sudden knock came from the door. Dean got up, peeked out the window and groaned.

“It’s the motel owner. He’s probably here for the rent.”

Cas grumbled. “Isn’t it too early in the morning to be asking people for money?”

“I’ll make him go away,” Dean announced, with the confidence of someone who regularly killed things that would make most people run in the other direction, and could pick up whoever he wanted in any bar.

Cas did not deign to mention that Dean had a dollop of bright pink frosting smeared on the tip of his nose. He did however put down his coffee, interested to see how this would pan out.

Dean opened the door with his most charming smile pasted on his face and leaned on the doorframe.

“Hi there. Nice morning, dontcha think?”

The motel owner raised his eyebrows, amused. Dean was a little puzzled. That was not the usual reaction he got to the full force of his charm.

“I was just here to remind you that your rent’s due today, but I can see you’re a little occupied. I’ll come back later.” The motel owner chucked and walked away. 

Dean was bewildered and shut the door behind him. He turned to see Cas’ lips twitching as he desperately tried not to laugh.

“ _What_?” Dean asked, getting irritated.

Cas’ eyes were scrunched up with laughter. “You’ve … got a little something on your nose,” he cackled.

Dean wiped his hand along his nose, and stared at the pink icing that came off onto his hand. He narrowed his eyes at Cas.

“You … you knew the whole time, didn’t you?” he growled. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me?” The effect of his words was somewhat ruined by him licking the pink frosting off his hand.

Cas snorted into his coffee. This had considerably improved his morning.

**Author's Note:**

> The pun:  
> "... I can see you’re a little occupied."  
> occuPIED  
> GET IT??


End file.
